Gaming Convention
by DJ Moves
Summary: Fluff. Jounochi/Kaiba fluff. Kaiba takes Jou as his date. Duke takes Honda. Fluffiness results. May not be fluff, but I'm not one to write very non-dark. Completed.


Title: Gaming Convention  
  
Author: JD  
  
Rating: Erm...PG-13 because of suggestive child abuse and swearing  
  
Notes: Fluff. Jounochi/Kaiba fluff. Kaiba takes Jou as his date. Duke takes Honda. Fluffiness results. May not be fluff, but I'm not one to write very non-dark.  
  
Duke was perched on the edge of his desk, sitting back to the teacher, his feet resting in the chair, chatting with Yugi.  
  
Yugi was sitting in his seat, hands resting on his desk, smiling politely at Duke.  
  
Honda was conspicuously reading a book, constantly glancing up at Duke. Let's just say I've never seen him read before.  
  
Anzu was with some girl friends of hers. Good, she's annoying.  
  
The white haired boy was staring uneasily at the blond Egyptian, who was staring boredly--for him--back.  
  
And the mutt was glancing around, looking for someone to talk to. Stupid mutt. He better not be heading over to me.  
  
All three Yamis were arguing. Well, Yugi's and Bakura were. Yarik was just grinning like a maniac, a sick look of pleasure on his face.  
  
I really hate my school. Honestly, I can't stand it. I really should have changed schools once I had the money. Of course, then I would only be stuck with a bunch of rich snobs who's only goal in life was to get ahead while squashing out the competition.  
  
I am not a rich snob.  
  
I'm aloof. But it's not because I'm rich. It's because people--as a whole- -irritate me. I can't help it if they do, they just do. Especially Yugi and his dumb friends. Even the yamis irritate me and they're not even really people. It's not like I'm an animal person or a plant person. I guess I'm a computer person.  
  
Because I can change computers to do what I want without them giving lip.  
  
In one of our rude moments together, Jounochi said I would probably end up marrying a computer. Honestly, he's a fucking dumbass. I probably won't marry. I'll leave the company to Mokuba and his family and fuck the rest of the world. Or at least the people in it.  
  
Why do I hate people so much? Simple answer. We're illogical. Yes, I'll admit it, I'm the same. Someone, it escapes me now, said that the difference between humans and animals was logic. Bullshit.  
  
Fuck, even some monkeys have some sort of logic. No, the different between humans and animals is passion. You think, passion? What's wrong with that? Plenty.  
  
See, all animals have some level of greed or vanity. It's us humans that take it to the next level with passion. You can't really hate someone unless you put an effort in it. I don't hate the mutt. I dislike him, same with the rest of them. School, yes, I hate, and I love hacking into the computer and fucking things up for them. But people? Not worth the passion it takes to love or hate them. Despise might be along those lines, but I'm not sure. I don't despise people, just things. There ARE people I dislike more than others, true. Out of all of that damn group of friends, I'd have to say I dislike the mutt the least.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Honestly, he's not as bad as the rest of them. Duke's flamboyant and nerve- wracking, Yugi's too polite and fake most of the time, Honda is a dumbass AND hopelessly obvious with his attractions, the Egyptian is psycho and wants to rule the world, along with Bakura, who also has a (sexual) blood- lust. Ryou is way too nice for his own good and weak and just too plain optimistic. Yami irritates me with his superior attitude and Yarik is just plain insane. Of course, he dislikes people as much as I do. And I just plain can't stand the girl. Enough about friendship you fuck-tard! You really need to stop talking about it unless you're scared that you don't HAVE friends, in which case, if you want to keep them any longer, you'll stop irritating them the way you do!  
  
The mutt, on the other hand, isn't all that bad. I mean, yes, he's too jumpy, too frank, has low self-esteem, can be really ignorant sometimes, talks too much, and eats too much. But all-in-all, he's not all that bad.  
  
Or maybe he just has pretty eyes.  
  
He does, you know. Most people like my eyes or Duke's or...Yami's...they remind them of pretty gems. Sapphire, emerald, ruby... I don't really...like those kind of eyes. I'm not really sure why. There's just something about them that--capture's that damn dog perfectly. It's quite possible to dislike someone, yet admire their eyes. The rest of Jounochi bothers me. His yellow-blond hair irritates me, though it compliments his eyes very nicely. He's too tall, though still shorter than me. And his lean body bulges with natural-made muscles. I know he doesn't work out to get the way he is. You can just tell that he received them through his "gang days."  
  
You'd think, though, with my admiration for his eyes, I'd like him more? No, physical characteristics of a person barely matters to me. And for the record, I'm neither gay nor straight nor bi. I'm...non-sexual. Yeah, funny? Fuck you, too. I'm not going to lie and say I don't find myself aroused. I am a sixteen-year-old man. Honestly, I won't lie like that. But guys or girls? Neither and yet both...I...  
  
Okay, new topic. Have I ever dated? I never had time. And once I did, I usually attended affairs alone rather than drag some gold-digging teenager to a boring cocktail party of 30+ year old men and women. Besides, girls irritate me more than boys and bringing a male date would cause a lot of unwanted publicity.  
  
Sometimes, though, I wonder if it'd just be easier to bring someone. People stare at me enough as it is, being my age. It would be nice to have someone more my age to talk to. But I don't talk to people very often, so the entire idea of that goes out the window.  
  
I need a date for some gaming convention. I won't bring one.  
  
~~~  
  
Duke suddenly jumped up and placed himself identically like he was with Yugi, in front of me. "HEL-lo! How are you DO-ing Kaiba?"  
  
I really hate his voice.  
  
"Fine. What do you want?"  
  
"I trust you were invited to that little convention, right?"  
  
"Yes, I was, and by the sound of it, I won't be the only teenager?"  
  
He smiled wider. "Good guess!" He began twirling a lock of his hair. "So, I imagine you're in the same boat as me. You need a date, right?"  
  
"Take Honda, he has the hots for you," I said boredly.  
  
His eyes shot up, staring at Honda, for once at a lost for words. "Um...okay..."  
  
"And if taking a guy bothers you, take one of your cheerleaders. But whatever you do, leave me alone." I pulled my book up and began reading it, silently.  
  
"Honestly, Seto, why do you--"  
  
I stood up, pushing past him. "Don't EVER call me Seto," I muttered darkly.  
  
"You're taking Jounochi!" he called after me.  
  
I whirled around. "What?!" He was standing, smirking, rubbing that little dice earing of his. I glanced over, and Jou was staring at me his eyes wide, blushing. "What did you do?" I whispered tightly.  
  
"I've told him you were taking him. He's very surprised, to say the least, but I can tell flattered. You're taking him. And apparently, I'll be taking Honda."  
  
Honda looked up, startled. "What?!"  
  
"We're taking the idiot twins?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
Duke smiled, amused. "Yes, of course. That a problem?"  
  
"I'm not taking that dog," I muttered. "For the love of God, Duke, I'm a fucking C.E.O.!" I burst out. "I suppose it doesn't bother you with all the publicity, but it would be nice if once in my life I was allowed to be my own person and just swept under the Godamn rug! I don't need to fucking bring the limelight on me one more time!" I ignored the stares I got from breaking my usually quiet tone. "And I'm sick and tired of all of you trying to get me to interact with 'the real world'. I'm quite happy by myself!" I turned away from him and started on out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
I didn't like having burst out, but I liked getting everyone off my back. In the next few days, I watched Duke be openly gay and try to get Honda to stop blushing. It made me sick. Not the gay thing, just...the way Honda was obviously uncomfortable. I suppose I have more compassion than I previously thought. Especially after watching Jounochi look over at me uneasily time and time again. Finally, having gotten his address from hacking into the school's records, I showed up on Jounochi's doorstep. Well, it wasn't really a step, since it was in a rundown apartment complex.  
  
His drunk father answered and stared at me unsurely. "`Scuse me? I know you?"  
  
"I'm here for Katsuya Jounochi. May I please see him?"  
  
"You're that rich teenager!" he burst out, obviously not giving a crap why I was really there.  
  
"Please," I said tightly, "may I see him?"  
  
"Dad!" came his voice. "Who's-- there..." he trailed off, having joined him. "Kaiba?"  
  
"Get back inside!" Jounochi-san smacked his son hard in the face, causing his nose to erupt with blood.  
  
Jounochi's head hung as he went back inside.  
  
"May I please speak to him?" I asked tightly.  
  
"Yes, fine." He waved his hand dismissingly at me, moving inside to let me in.  
  
I entered their trashed, run-down apartment. "Jounochi?" I called softly. I walked evenly to their bathroom, where he was trying to stop his nosebleed. "Need any help?"  
  
"Of all the places for you to show up, why at my doorstep?"  
  
"Does he hit you often?" I asked, changing the subject, like him.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"He shouldn't hit you, Jounochi. Even if he's--"  
  
"Will you shut up?" he turned to me. "Why are you here?"  
  
"You're my date for tonight. I have to make sure you look...respectable."  
  
"Your date?" he asked incredulously. "What about the entire 'will everyone leave me alone' rant?"  
  
"Do you own a suit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You'll probably fit into one of mine. Come along, there's a limo waiting outside."  
  
"Why?!" he burst out.  
  
I smiled, though I think it could have been considered a less-than-warm smile. "Free food and the chance to get your 15 minutes of fame."  
  
"No, why are you...with me...?" He grasped his head. "My head hurts," he moaned.  
  
"That's nice." I hooked my arm with his and led him outside. I suppose I was acting a little...gay. Oh fucking well, I guess Duke's carefree attitude is contagious.  
  
Jounochi was still rubbing his head, confused, when we pulled up to my mansion. He stared, awed, up at the building as I led him inside. "Come on, Jounochi, we have less than two hours until this damn convention."  
  
"So? It won't take me that long to get dressed."  
  
I sighed, leading him to my room. "Jounochi. Honestly. You don't think I'm taking my pet anywhere without grooming him first." I raise an eyebrow as I sat him in a chair.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Jou asked, letting my comment slide.  
  
"Your hair. Your nails. Everything about you. I have to fix everything," I muttered, leaving him there for a minute. I came back, carrying several articles of "torture."  
  
"What the--?" He picked up a pair of scissors. "What the HELL are you thinking?!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, taking them from his hand. "Don't touch anything!" I hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Why are you taking *me*?" he moaned, as I began running a comb through his hair.  
  
"You have nice hair," I mused, working on a snarl. "Because I don't have a date and because Duke already asked you for me."  
  
"Do you really want me?" he turned around, then sucked in a breath as some of his hair ended up in the comb.  
  
"Rephrase your question, then I'll answer," I murmured, leaving his hair be for the moment.  
  
He thought back and blushed. "I mean, um, do you want me to be...your date? I mean, I thought you hated me..."  
  
"Hate involves passion, and trust me, Katsuya, I don't have any for you."  
  
"Don't call me that," he muttered, deep in thought over what I had said.  
  
I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled the desk chair he was in next to me. I took his hand in mine and nearly jumped. After I had composed myself, I distractedly pulled out a nail file.  
  
There had been a spark. Not static electricity, but one of those corny "love spark" things they always have in movies. "J-Jounochi?"  
  
"Nani?" he murmured, watching my hands go over his carefully.  
  
I glanced up just as he had, his eyes locking into mine. God, such pretty eyes. Eyes the window to the soul? No. Or else my soul would be as cold as my exterior. Eyes may be, but they have curtains that cover and throw people off.  
  
I looked back down, filing his nails. "I don't hate you," I finally said.  
  
"Good. Because I don't hate you."  
  
"Then why do we argue?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"Because you're a quiet reserved guy and I'm a...extroverted? Is that the word? Well, I'm an out-going guy. And I like to talk."  
  
"I don't mind talking," I murmured. "There's just never anyone to talk to." God, why was I saying anything to him? He was just a date, and he wasn't even a date. He was just my "plus one." Just like Honda was just Duke's "plus one." Duke doesn't date; he's just flirting and taking advantage of the situation with Honda.  
  
"You probably do better in Chat Rooms, then," he said seriously, so looked hurt when I laughed. I guess my laugh isn't very encouraging. "D-Don't you?" he asked, uneasily.  
  
"I don't like people, why would I go out of my way to find someone to talk to?"  
  
"Maybe you don't like people because the few people you've allowed in your life hurt you."  
  
I ripped at one of his cuticles, causing a sharp, low moan from him, and said in a tight voice, "Maybe I don't like people because they are senseless, rude creatures."  
  
"That's why I'm your mutt!" he grinned broadly and I blinked, surprised.  
  
"Did you just willingly call yourself 'mutt?'"  
  
"Yeah...don't tell Honda, though."  
  
"I won't even talk to him. No seriously, I promise."  
  
We shared a smile of amusement, then fell silent.  
  
"I like my hair in my face," he finally spoke.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Please don't gel it back. I like it covering my eyes."  
  
"Why...?" I trailed off, looking into those pretty eyes. And I finally got why I liked them so much. They had no curtains, no protection, no lies. His eyes were open, allowing anyone to look into them. The hair must have been his only way to hide himself. It was, after all, the first thing anyone ever noticed.  
  
I nodded. "Alright. No gel."  
  
~~~  
  
When he was finally properly groomed, glowing with a radiance he usually didn't possess, I walked over to my closet and began going through my suits.  
  
"Hey thanks," his deep voice came right behind me. Right into my ear. He was right behind me, I realized. And for whatever reason, I didn't mind the personal space violation.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For...taking me. And...making sure I don't look like a total idiot. I've never been to a formal affair."  
  
"Never, hmm? Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't make me embarrassed. Whatever you do reflects right back at me, you know."  
  
"Then I'll try not to screw up," he murmured, lightly placing his hand on my elbow.  
  
I jumped from the contact and began breathing heavily. "Don't. Don't do that. Please..." I tried to catch my breath.  
  
He looked at me, concerned. "Did I hurt you? What's--?" He placed his hand on me again, trying to soothe me, but I jumped again.  
  
"Just don't do that!" I nearly screamed. I backed away from him, sucking in uneasy breaths. Once my breath and heartbeat were at a proper rate, I looked up at him, then back at the ground. He was staring at me like I was an alien or something. "I just...don't like being touched, okay?" I said uneasily, going back to the closet.  
  
Great, just great. I wouldn't put it past Jou to use this to his advantage. I brace for the coming poke, only there is none. I looked back at him through the corner of my eyes. "Jou?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba?" He was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking like he was trying to stay out of trouble.  
  
"I just...don't l-like," fuck, I was stammering, "it...when p-people touch me." I brought my hand up to my mouth and bit lightly on my thumb. "It's nothing against you."  
  
"Oh...okay...are you okay now?" he asked, uneasily.  
  
"Yeah," I spoke lightly, trying to go back to picking out a suit for him. I finally pulled one out and laid it next to him on the bed. "Well, put that on...see if it fits. I'm going to...I'll leave, if you want.."  
  
He caught me by the arm, then quickly brought it back as if he had been burned. "S-sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean--" He sighed, as if he was disappointed in himself. "K-Kaiba? I don't know how to put this thing on."  
  
I smiled, amused. "Stupid mutt." Thank god, I liked it better when we were rude to each other. I didn't like all the uneasy tension. I crossed my arms, giving him my look of superiority. "Alright, fine, I'll help you."  
  
I sat down in my chair and began spinning around as he tried to get the pants off the hanger. "Try not to wrinkle anything," I muttered, shaking my head. Ooo, not a good idea when spinning. I stopped, feeling sick. He was laughing and I looked up at see him in only his boxers. My eyes quickly looked back down to the ground, my cheeks getting a touch of red on top of the green. "Godamnit," I cursed, standing up and walking over to him. I caught the waist of his pants--excuse me, mine--and pulled them up. I stood behind him, doing them up. "Will you hurry?"  
  
"I've never been in the situation where someone was in such a hurry to get my pants *on*," he laughed.  
  
"I find that surprising. Unless they're too busy laughing." I suddenly realized where my hands were. Right. On. His. Crouch. I nonchalantly moved them away, blushing, though he couldn't see. God, why was I being so...weird? Because I'm semi-gay and he's not.  
  
Was he?  
  
Does it even fucking matter?  
  
~~~  
  
I raised my eye brows, surprised. Jounochi...looks nice in a suit. REALLY nice. Black is TOTALLY his color. Cough.  
  
"You need a tie now," I mumbled, turning away from him.  
  
"I already look stupid! Even you think so! I saw the look on your face!" he misinterpreted. "Is this the whole point? Making me look stupid?"  
  
"Will you just shut up?!" I burst out. "You look fine! God..."  
  
"You take the lord's name in vain quite a lot, you know."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"So it doesn't bother you that big, bad C.E.O.'s taking a guy as a date?"  
  
Fuck, I knew this was going to come up at some point. I grunted, going through my ties.  
  
"I mean, I think everyone--except those stupid fan girls--know that Duke's gay. I was surprised when I found out Honda was bi, but..." he trailed off.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I thought you just wanted to be left alone. I guess I assumed you were straight..."  
  
"I AM!" I shouted. "Jesus..." I tossed him a black neck tie. I hated bowties and so have none.  
  
"Then why are you taking me? And even if you WERE gay, that would be odd. `Cause I know we don't hate each other, but I doubt I'm the first guy you'd be making out with."  
  
"What, are you gay or something?" I asked darkly. Headache...  
  
"I...I dunno." Good, he finally stopped talking. Wait, what?  
  
"What?!" I whirled around, eyes wide.  
  
He scratched at the back of his head, uneasy. "Well, I, um...I've gotten confused in the last month or so..."  
  
"By who?" I asked, for some odd reason, interested. Not amused, not mockingly, just...interested. This talking thing wasn't actually so bad.  
  
He cough, uneasily. "Well...just...a guy, you know?"  
  
"No, I don't know. Who?"  
  
"Why would I tell you? So you can give me shit over it? I'm sure you need some new material, because 'stupid mutt' and 'incompetent duelist' sure is getting old," he said bitterly.  
  
I've never seen Jou so worked up or defensive. I turned away from him. "Calm the hell down, mutt! Fuck, you want to know the damn truth?! I'm fucking gay so just shut up!" We both blinked at each other, startled. "Even I didn't know that..." I murmured. I bit at my lip. Was I really? I never thought of myself as either, but I also knew I really didn't like girls. "Okay, so I am gay, now you know, now I know, I'm going to go get dressed."  
  
"C-could you help me with my tie?" he asked pitifully. I sighed, and stood behind him, attempting to tie it. His breathing seemed uneven and when he spoke, his voice was unsure. "Wh-wh-who do you like?"  
  
"No one in particular right now," I admitted truthfully. "There's different people...guys...that are...attractive, but--"  
  
"Duke?"  
  
"No, no way." I laughed, amused. "Duke? Not my type."  
  
"Then what is your type?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" I asked, but not rudely. "Tell me who's confusing you and I'll tell you my type."  
  
He laughed, amused. "I think my answer's more incriminating. You go first."  
  
"Um..." Fuck, my type? "Not gay?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm never attracted to guys who are actually gay. It seems I always find myself...infatuated...with...the straight type..."  
  
"Be more specific."  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I've never been in a relationship, if that's what you really want to know."  
  
He pulled from me and walked over to the window. "Why do you have to be like this, Kaiba? You know, you'd think-- Never mind, forget it. Just forget it," he muttered. "You're just...Damnit."  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"You're confusing, that's what!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" I crossed my arms, watching him carefully.  
  
"I hate you, that's what!"  
  
"Hate takes passion--"  
  
"I know that!" he screamed, turning away from me. "Why do you think it's so fun to instigate you? You don't fucking notice me any other way!"  
  
"Why the hell would you..." I trailed off, finally clicking in my mind. My eyes widened. "You...me...like...Jounochi...I..."  
  
"Will you just shut up?! Confusing, see? Do you see?! I hope you burn in hell, Seto Kaiba," he said, barely controlling his voice.  
  
"You have pretty eyes," I finally said. I pulled a suit, blindly, from my closet, and went to my bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
Duke, dressed in a tight, dark gray suit, his dice earring, and head band, ran over, excitedly, to us, Honda in tow. "Kaiba!"  
  
"Devlin," I said evenly.  
  
"Wow, Jou, you look...nice..." He had a hungry look in his eyes, studying every inch of him. I was a bit surprised when he didn't lick his lips.  
  
Jou looked at him through his bangs, head hung. "Thanks. Same to you. Hey Honda."  
  
"Hey...Jou..." They were both, obviously, uncomfortable.  
  
"Kaiba! Kaiba! Seto Kaiba!"  
  
I turned, and came face to face with a camera. I was blinded for a few seconds, then turned away. "Leave me alone," I said, putting my hand in the camera's lens.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside," Duke murmured.  
  
"Kaiba! Kaiba! Who is this young man with you? Potential client?"  
  
"Do you plan to have the entire company run by teenagers?"  
  
"Have you ever--?"  
  
"Why don't you leave him the hell alone?" Jou shouted loudly, wedging himself between the reporters and me.  
  
"Are you his boyfriend?"  
  
"Do you have a comment on--?"  
  
"I mean it!" Jou's eyes were burning. They backed off, uneasily. Then they started in on Duke, who welcomed the publicity.  
  
"Yes, this is my DATE!" He patted Honda on the chest. "That's Honda. H-O- N-D-A."  
  
Honda blushed a deep red. I doubt he liked Duke anymore.  
  
Jou took my hand and pulled me along. "Jeez, Kaiba. Do you just let them bother you like that? Seems like money would buy you privacy."  
  
"Misleading, isn't it?" I muttered darkly.  
  
"Kaiba? Are we...cool?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I just...that comment... I thought you'd hate me after I told you, gay or not... But...about my eyes..."  
  
"I meant it, Jou. You do. I just...yeah, we're cool. We need to talk about it, though. Just...not now... Go get some food or something," I murmured.  
  
Jou laced his fingers with mine, and gave it a squeeze. "So if anyone asks," he whispered into my ear, "who do I tell them I am?"  
  
"You're Jounochi Katsuya. Add whatever title you'd like."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
I turned to look at him, but he was already off, at the buffet table. Honda quickly made a beeline for him, and they leaned into each other, talking.  
  
Duke came up to me. "So, closet-fag, how are things?"  
  
"Go to hell. Why are you embarrassing Honda like that?"  
  
"Why would you care?" He began playing with a lock of hair.  
  
"Only you would manage to still look like you in a black suit. I feel like I'm a carbon copy of everyone else."  
  
"It's called having a personality. And no you don't; you're half their ages. What would you rather be wearing? Your trench coats that flare out in the back? Don't ever wear those to a gay bar, you'll only be asking for it in the ass."  
  
"Go to hell," I muttered.  
  
"I'll see you there, sweetness," he grabbed me and smacked a kiss on my lips.  
  
I gapped at him. "What the hell--?"  
  
Suddenly, a flash, and I was caught forever in ink, with Duke's lips on mine. I hit him in the shoulder. "What the hell did you do that for?!" I burst out.  
  
"You have soft lips. And you taste like...winterfresh...very nice..." He licked at his lips while he talked, savoring my taste left on his lips.  
  
"Honda's your date. You want to come out of the closet, do it with him!"  
  
I retreated away from him to Jou. At least I felt a little safer with him. "Kill me now, please," I muttered.  
  
"What the hell did he do that for?" Honda asked incredulously.  
  
"He does this every time we're in public together," I mumbled. "The public takes it as a publicity stunt every time, by now, but it's fucking...embarrassing..."  
  
"How come I've never seen a picture of it?"  
  
"He's never kissed me before, just...kind of flirted and tried to get me to dance."  
  
Jou gently placed his hand on mine, lacing his fingers with mine again. "Dance with me," he murmured.  
  
"Pretty eyes don't equal a dance, mutt," I murmured back.  
  
He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled him against this back. "Come on, Kaiba...I'm your date."  
  
"These young, fresh ones..." a man muttered. He laughed joyfully. "Have a lot of guts, don't we?"  
  
I nodded at the man. President of some small role playing game company. He was middle-aged and not bad-looking for his age. Married with 3 kids and a male mistress. Yeah, guts, whatever.  
  
Honda shook his head at us. "Jeez, Jou, flirting with that rich snob?"  
  
"I'm not flirting," he murmured, resting his head against the back of my shoulder. "I'm sleepy."  
  
"Oh good god, Jou, wake up!" I said harshly.  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled, moving in front of me. He ran his finger down my tie. "But it's past my bedtime," he said. God, he was clueless...or flirting...?  
  
I shook my head and left him there, trying to make a deal with a computer company. I still don't understand the point of these things.  
  
~~~  
  
"With my technology and your game, we could--"  
  
"Honestly, Seto Kaiba, do you ever talk anything but business? You must be very lonely."  
  
I stepped back like I had been burnt. "I'm not lonely, I'm just dedicated."  
  
"Try being more dedicated to your date, then, he's standing over there alone."  
  
I glanced over to where the blond was sitting, braiding some pasta together. I rolled my eyes and went over to him. "Jou?"  
  
He glanced up at me, but kept braiding. "Yeah?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, pulling up a seat next to him. I was a bit too close, but felt weird scooting away from him, so I kept my seat there.  
  
"I'm braiding this angel hair pasta together. I'm already done with the linguine and spaghetti. I can't figure out how to get the fettuccini to lay right." He glanced up at me. "I had a little sister," he murmured. "I was always helping her do her Barbie's hair."  
  
"Why don't you just eat it?"  
  
"Mmmm...pasta was never my kind of thing." He went back to braiding.  
  
I picked up a...spaghetti?...braid. "You sure seem to know the differences fairly well."  
  
"I like to cook." He set down a braid and glanced up at me. "But what do you care? Why aren't you make some deal with some old guy...and leave me alone?"  
  
I took his hand gently in mind, nervously. "I rather talk to someone my age right now."  
  
He regarded our hands boredly. "Yeah, whatever, why not Du--" He stopped short, looking up. Duke and Honda were making out in the corner. He immediately looked away, like his eyes were burning. "I really didn't need to see that." He pulled his hand from mine. "I'm not gay, that settles that."  
  
I sat back, smiling, amused. "Really?"  
  
He glanced back at me, then sat straight up. "Um..."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know I had that affect on you. How nice."  
  
"Kaiba, I--"  
  
"Seto Kaiba!" an exciting teenager spoke. I turned to look at a very big breasted young women.  
  
"Yes," I nearly sighed.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" She pulled up a chair and pushed herself between Jou and me. "You are, like--"  
  
"Totally leaving," I finished for her, standing up. "I may be a young man, and I may be a rich bachelor, and I may be, as I've been told, attractive, but I am still a human being. When someone is talking to someone else, it is considered *rude* to interrupt." I crossed my arms. "Frankly, I'm sorry if I have been rude, but you have been just as rude. Lets try this again." I put my hand out, "I'm Seto Kaiba, what's your name?"  
  
"Br-Br-Britney. Brintney Mathews. I-I didn't mean to...I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
I took her hand and gave it a gentle handshake. "Don't worry about it, it's fine." I flashed a rare, small smile.  
  
She bit at her lip, smiling. "I know you don't know me or anything, but I think...wow... My-my father is Jake Mathews. Y-you..."  
  
"We had a small deal awhile back, I remember."  
  
"I was just...wondering...if we could dance. I mean--"  
  
"I'd love to," I smiled. I took Britney's hand and wrapped my arm around her slim waist, leading her to the dance floor. I glanced back to Jou, but all he did was pick up his noodles and began braiding again.  
  
~~~  
  
After a couple dances, I made my way back to Jou, only to find him sitting on a couch, resting his head on Duke's shoulder. "What happened to the braids?" I asked, joining them. "And Honda?"  
  
"Honda bailed," Duke said crossly. New tone for him.  
  
"He was embarrassed of the cameras and such and vowed to never get involved with 'emerald-eyed incubuses' again."  
  
"He said that?" I asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"I wanna go home," Jou whined softly.  
  
"Stupid mutt."  
  
"You don't have to be so rude, Kaiba," Duke said crossly. I looked at him oddly.  
  
"Kaiba?" Jou mumbled sleepily. "How much longer?" He yawned, looking...cute...  
  
"Awhile." I cleared my throat nervously. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Jou blinked his eyes open. They were caramel pools of emotion: hope, fear, lust, need...  
  
"I-I," I wavered, "asked you if you wanted to dance. Why don't you answer?"  
  
"Mmmrmm...you sure? I'm a guy, after all. And the worthless mutt."  
  
"And I'm a rich stuck-up ass. But I'd like to dance with you."  
  
Jou smiled at me sleepily. "That would be nice."  
  
I stood up and held my hand out. "Well, come on, then."  
  
He took it, smiling a bit confused. I led him out to the dance floor just in time for a slow dance. This kind of thing always happens to me...sigh...  
  
Jou looked at me, head cocked to the side. "Okay, you wanna lead, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Tough."  
  
I sighed, shaking my head. Jounochi wrapped his arms around me around my waist so I put mine loosely around his neck. He's awfully confident I won't *choke* him, now, isn't he? Our height difference actually makes the dancing easier and it doesn't hurt he's pretty smooth. He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.  
  
"So do we talk while dancing or what?" he asks quietly.  
  
"We can."  
  
We fall back into silence, both of us listening to the music, not really looking at each other.  
  
"I'm glad you asked me to be your date," he finally leans in and whispers into my neck. Can't quite reach my ear.  
  
"You mean you're glad Duke went behind my back and asked you?"  
  
He smiled, catching my eyes. "Yeah, something like that."  
  
I brush his golden locks out of his eyes. His beautiful eyes. You can really get lost in them. It's while I'm staring that I know cameras are going off, but I don't even care for once. Considering he's leading, he just looks at me in a submissive way, waiting for me to do something. I lean into him, not sure what I want to do when he finally crashes his lips against mine, pulling me closer to him. My eyes close and arms drop as I place one hand on his shoulder blades, pulling him into me and the other on his cheek to keep the space between us.  
  
I tilt into the kiss, teasing his lips with my tongue. Suddenly we can't be close enough as we both press into each other, his lips parting and tongue moving to meet mine.  
  
I finally break the kiss, though I don't really know why. He leans back in my arms, catching his breath, eyes still closed. He blindly reaches out for me and pulls my head against his shoulder. "Relax," he whispers. "I'll hold you."  
  
I'm confused until I finally register the tears that had formed and fallen down my cheeks. I wrap my arms around my back and he holds me as we rock back and forth to the music. I still don't know why I cried then, but it felt so good in his arms. As the slow song ended, he gently led me back to the couch. "Are you okay?" he whispered gently.  
  
Even Duke seems concerned as I sit down. "Kaiba, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"It just felt so good in your arms..." I nearly sob, but control myself. I'm a seasoned self-controller.  
  
He caresses my cheek and draws me up to look at his smiling face. "It felt good having you in them."  
  
I threw away my self-control and kissed him. He was surprised, but did his best to take it into stride, barley skipping a beat before meeting my passion with his.  
  
Duke wouldn't let himself be forgotten. He placed his hand on either of our shoulders and pulled us apart. He leaned in, in between us. "Maybe you two should take this to that big mansion of his. Or at least his big- ass limo."  
  
Jou smiled, but shook his head. "I think it's best we called it a night. Of course," he added, not giving me a chance to feel rejected, "there's always the second date."  
  
Second date? With Jounochi? I nod, showing a cool, collected front, but on the inside, I'm a bubbling mess, eager like a little....puppy. I smile at the thought. "Yeah, that's be nice."  
  
Jou nodded. "Sounds good."  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, I was reading a book in the park, when I heard a war call. I looked up to see Honda running towards me at top speed, Jou and Yugi running after him. "Kaiba!" he screamed, making a mad scramble at me which I easily dodged. He grabbed me by the shirt collar. "Why do all the papers show you and Jounochi making out last night?"  
  
I pushed him off me, prying his hand off my shirt with little effort. "Maybe because we *did,* Honda." I gave Jou a rare smile.  
  
Jou smiled back, blushing a bit.  
  
"Now, if that's all, I'll be on my way." I picked up my book and continued down the pathway, past them. I paused at Jounochi. "I'll call you later," I whispered, then went on. 


End file.
